Eternity is a Very Long Time
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Elizabeth and 'Captain' Jack Sparrow are stuck in limbo. Chaos ensues.


**Author: CocoaSamurai45**

**Rating: T **

**Eternity is a Very Long Time**

**

* * *

****Summary: Elizabeth finds herself in the first place she wanted to be: with a very lively but still dead Captain Jack Sparrow. As it turns out Jack has used his seemingly seamless arts of persuasion to get himself out of an eternity of something that even Jack doesn't know of, but still does not wish to partake in, thank you. Now Elizabeth has to find a way out the mess she's gotten herself into and a way to get a more than alluring captain to stop making deals he can't really keep and that might just earn him a round trip to h-e-double-hockey-sticks. **

**Pairings: If you're thick enough not to know the pairing in this fanfic... I don't really know what to say to you. **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Because of a horrible lazy bout I've decided this is the only disclaimer I shall write for this story. I disclaim everything except the rubber ducks, horrible grammar, and other things that you will not find in the POTC movies (no matter how hard you and your little sister look). If you find any mistakes do not feel free to call me on them. Instead, reread this until you start to see double. Then you will see no mistakes whatsoever. Or perhaps double the mistakes but not nearly so clearly. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Dream a Little Dream**

"Will?" her voice echoed eerily in the long hall. She'd never seen a place so white. It was so pure and sterile here. Her bare feet padded soundlessly on the unearthly clean floor. No windows, doors, no light source to explain the blaring brightness. This was all too strange for her.

She felt a powerful urge to sleep. She shook herself, for the moment forgetting why she was here. She was here to...Well, of course the reason she was here was to...Why was she here? She remembered Will. Will had been right next to her. Right next to her when...Surely he wouldn't have abandoned her?

"WILL!" Elizabeth almost stumbled with the force the name left her with. All she could see was white. White walls and a white floor, and a horribly plain white ceiling. Everything was so white and bright that it made her eyes hurt. Even shutting her eyes didn't help. The darkness was overpowered by the horrible brightness. That horrible bright light that had no source and seemingly no end but the inside of her throbbing skull.

She closed her hands over her eyes. She smacked her hands over her eyes expecting a sting of pain. Nothing. She did it again, and again, and again until she was sure if she could feel it her hands would be numb. She pinched her cheeks. Nothing. She bit the loose skin between her thumb and index finger until she ached from the force. There were small puncture wounds in her hand now she looked. But no blood. Prodding the holes only made her flinch in displeasure not pain.

Something was terribly wrong.

Tears stinging in her eyes she collapsed against the too white wall and onto the too white floor, feeling much too scared for herself. She folded in on herself, eyes leaking lava tears and her numb face unable to feel it.

Elizabeth's eyes red and swollen from crying suddenly felt very heavy. Perhaps if she just laid down everything would be alright. Who knows? If she went to sleep here just maybe she would wake up from this horrible, bright, confusing nightmare.

She dreamt of Jack. She dreamt they were on board a huge ship that was not the Black Pearl. It was smaller that the Pearl and much cleaner.

Looking around all she could see was the green-blue ocean and the clear blue sky sparsely covered in thin wisps of cloud. She could feel the lurching of the ship beneath her feet and it soothed her nerves. She was born for this. The sea air and the sun beating down on her face.

Her eyes landed on the eccentric captain and a hoarse choking sound escaped her. His face was blank and his eyes were glazed as they looked upon the endless stretch of water. She ran to him. She knew tears were trailing down her face though she didn't know how.

Stopping in front of him she looked into his eyes. They were squinted, the edges crinkled as though with laughter. They were as dark as she remembered, still unfathomable. Dark pools that made her rethink this ungainly, untrustworthy pirate. Eyes that made her think that maybe there was something more to him than he let on. And they were looking right past her.

She waved a hand in front of his face; he didn't even blink. "Jack?" she asked, voice strong with desperation.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" his eyes remained glued to the water. It was as though he was frozen. She reached out a delicate finger and prodded his shoulder. No response. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, thumping a harsh staccato against her ribs. Her eyes were damp again and she didn't even bother trying to wipe the tears away this time.

He was playing with her! It was obvious! "Jack. Please, stop, it isn't funny!"

Suddenly as though triggered by her words or perhaps something else Jack's lips began to move.

"Pirate." The word came out low and raspy. She jumped in surprise. This was the last thing he'd said to her after she'd sealed his fate on board the Black Pearl.

"No. You're wrong Jack. I will never be a pirate," Elizabeth spat the words in his face. "I will never be like you!"

Jack's lips smiled in a forced humorless way that made her skin crawl. The smile said she was in denial. They were just alike. Just alike. They were the exact same.

Suddenly she felt her back hit the railing. She must have been backing up. Running away from the truth. Jack's smile said so. There was nowhere else to go. She was trapped.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked, eyes horribly dark and grin paralyzing and cold. And he pushed her over the railing. She fell into the dark depths screaming.

She felt the breath leave her lungs, felt the betrayal sting her heart. So this was how he'd felt, Elizabeth thought before all her thoughts were broken by the thrashing sea.

Elizabeth woke up with her feet numb beneath her and her eyes leaking molten tears.

* * *

A/N

Sorry. I know it's short. REALLY REALLY SHORT. I just really wanted to get something posted so I won't feel like a lazy slug. The next chapter is going to be longer I can assure you. I'm going to post chapter two right after I find out where the heck this fanfic is going.


End file.
